Suki Da
by Clear Shadow
Summary: Wow did the old summary stink....Welp....we got it all here folks....drama.....angst.....romance....Ranma becomeing impregnated by Ryouga......
1. Chapter One: Happy Birthday Ranmakun!

Suki da

(Or as I like to call it: NANI?!?)

Chapter One: Happy Birthday Ranma-kun!!

******************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do NOT own any characters from Ranma ½. They belong to Takahshi-sama. Who I'm sure is glad to have them, they're so kawaii at times! Anywho, The only ones I own are Ceres and Eriol. I also own this idea. It's MINE!! Mine got it? MINE! Also Yume Tenshi owns Okashi Saotome. And Sharpsnout owns Kuduo Hibiki and Emiko Yume. If I forgot anyone I'm sure I'll get yelled at for it later so I'll just let you nice people get on with the story!

OH! Before I forget, this takes place several years after the series. This means that Ranma, Ryouga and everyone else that is 16 during the series is now 21. Kuduo and Emi-chan are 19...umm..Ceres and Eriol are 21...Okashi is...20 I think....I dunno. I think Okashi is a year younger than her cousin. I'm not sure. Anyway, becuase they're all "Mature Adults" they may seem a bit out of character. It's just because they're older. You know, even Ranma has the ability to grow and mature......

******************************************************************************

This was not where he wanted to be. Tied up, blindfolded, and led by his cousin to Kami-sama knows where, followed by Akane, Ceres, Eriol, and Ryouga. This was going to be one of _those_ nights, he could tell. One of those nights that Ceres complained about when she had to deal with Kuno at the Nekohatan.

"Where are you takin' me? Come on leggo . . . " he'd been pleading the same plea since they left the house, not that it did any good he was ignored _every_ time.

"What's wrong Ranma-kun?" a voice suddenly cooed in his ear, "Don't like bondage?" Ranma jumped a foot in the air.

"God dammit Ceres don't do that!!" he shouted at her as the others laughed.

"Awww . . . but Ranma-kun we know each other so well why can't you call me Ceres-chan?"

"Because you'll kill me," Ceres laughed.

"Suki da Ranma, honto ni suki da."

"Are you drunk?" he asked and a frying pan to the back of the head was his answer, "Owie . . . "

"I confess my unyielding affection for you and that's the best you come up with!! I hope your birthday sucks!!"

" 'Unyielding affection?' You _are_ drunk aren't you?"

"Iie!!! How could you ask something like that??!!"

"Ceres-san, Ranma-san, please stop. You're giving me a headache."

"Ah," Okashi said, "The voice of reason speaks."

"About time," Ryouga added. There was another sound of a frying pan coming down on someone's head, "Ow!! Eriol!"

"Give me back my frying pan!!"

"I needed it."

"I wanna go hoooooooome . . . " Ranma said plaintively, which the girls found pretty damn cute.

"Ranma-kun wo kawaii!!"

"Didn't think he had it in him . . . "

"Baka . . . "

"We're here!!" Okashi said suddenly. Ranma felt the blindfold being lifted. When he opened his eyes, his mouth dropped. They were standing in front of a club, a friggin' _nightclub_. 

"N-n-nani?" he said weakly as Okashi hugged her cousin's shoulders.

"Happy birthday Ranma-kun!! We're taking you out drinking!"

"It was Ceres-chan's idea," Akane said.

"It would be," Ceres growled.

"Don't make me regret my generosity Saotome-san, I'm the one who's paying for all this," Ranma looked at her then did a double take, he was so concerned about the fact that they had dragged him to a club that he failed to notice what the others were wearing. 

His cousin, had on tight leather pants and a tiger print halter top. The pants and shirt were so tight that it hugged every curve and dip of Okashi's body, leaving no room for imagination. Her long mahogany hair had been twisted and held up by a clip so that the end covered it and still hung to her shoulders. Her boyfriend looked slightly uncomfortable in his outfit of shiny leather pants and maroon button down shirt, although the matching maroon bandana that Ryouga was wearing made a nice touch. 

Ceres looked the most different out of anyone, he bet. She exchanged her normal attire of the Chinese-combined-with-Japanese style dress and bells for an outfit that looked painted on. Her high-necked shirt ended just under her bust line and was sleeveless, her skirt barely covered her ass and had a slit up one side. Both top, bottom, and knee high boots matched Ryouga's pants for shininess. Her long, long, lavender hair was no longer in her rabbit-ear like buns and the bells were gone, instead it hung long and straight down her back. On anyone else Ranma suspected that the whole ensemble would look sluttly. Not Ceres though, she could look pretty damn sexy when she tried. Eriol's outfit was almost identical to Ryouga's only with a dark blue shirt. Eriol looked far more comfortable in it though.

His own outfit also matched Ryouga's and Eriol only with a forest green shirt. He didn't put it on himself, since it was a part of the wonderful birthday surprise they had all planned he had been blind folded while someone put it on for him. He was trying very hard not to think about who saw him naked. He briefly wondered why it didn't bother him to flash his breasts around while in girl-form but it bothered him to be seen naked while in boy-form. Ranma quickly dismissed it as he looked over Akane.

Akane's outfit was different from anything he would ever picture her as wearing. It screamed out "Bad ass". Something that her usual scowled usually did so nicely but she wasn't scowling . . . yet. She wore a leather dress that looked more Ceres's style than it did Akane's It was a Chinese style dress completely, a mandarin collar, slit running up one site giving the world a lovely view of her legs, those really short sleeves and hugged her frame in all the right places. To top it off she had fingerless leather gloves and short heeled ankle boots. Her short hair had . . . bright pink streaks in it?? Ranma's jaw dropped.

"He's surprised," Ceres murmured, "I think the pink did him in."

"You think? I was going to keep them."

"You were?" Ceres asked incredulously, "Then I must've done something right."

"_You_ did that?" Ranma demanded. Ceres shrugged.

"Wasn't hard. She wanted something different and temporary. We had to do it just before we left so the Tendo-san wouldn't find out," Ranma paled at the thought of what Akane's father might do at the sight of his youngest daughter's hair.

"You commin' in or _what_?" a gruff voice asked them from the door.

"Good evening Yuki-san," Ceres said cordially and bowed, giving them all a view that gave Ryouga a nose bleed, "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Feh, for you Misuka-san I don't mind," the burly bouncer pointed at Ranma, who was still tied up and the ends of his rope still held by Okashi, "That him?"

"Yep this is Saotome Ranma."

"Happy birthday Saotome-san," Yuki-san opened the door for them. The sounds of Nittle Grasper rushed out at them as Yuki-san waved them inside, "Try not to get too drunk and ladies? Keep an eye to yer drinks," Ceres smiled at him and bowed again, sending Ryouga's nose bleed into a new plane of intensity, before walking inside.

"I hate when she does that . . . "

"Just pinch your nose and tilt your head back Ryouga-san . . . " they followed Ceres into the loud club.

~*~*~*~*~

What seemed like an eternity later, it was actully about two hours tops, Ceres found Ranma sitting moodily at the bar. She pushed her way through the pulsating mass of people and made her way over. She stood infront of the martial artist for a moment then, before he could ask her what the hell she wanted, hopped up and sat on the bar, much to the bartender's dislike. The irritable man started to say something then stopped when he saw the evil look she was threatening him with.

"What's up? Why aren't you out there?" she had to shout to make herself heard over the crowd she now waved a hand to indicate. Ranma glared at her, "Are you ok?" she gave him an appraising look, "You look . . . different."

"Some bakayarou spilt his drink on me!" Ranma-chan shouted at her, "Now everyone keeps hitting on me!!"

"Nice feeling isn't it? I've been getting that too. Poor Eriol got mad and walked off."

"Akane walked off when she figured out that I was _not_ moving."

"You haven't moved from this spot since we got here?"

"_Iie._"

"You know you could just enjoy yourself," she began searching the crowd, "Look even Ryouga found something to do," she pointed to where the Hibiki boy was dancing with Okashi, Ranma's eyes narrowed when she saw how her cousin was being touched.

"I'll kill him."

"You'd have to get _over_ there first," Ceres pointed out, "And that of course means moving from this spot. Besides . . . I think Ryouga overdid it with the beer."

"You mean he's drunk?"

"Yeah well I got a slight buzz just from the air in here. It _reeks_ of alcohol. Ryouga's light on his feet actully. He grabbed me for a dance during 'Shining Collection'. You would've died laughing," that got a grin out of her, "So why not go out there?"

"I don't dance."

"Bullshit," Ceres replied and hopped off the bar, she took a moment to straighten out her skirt then grabbed Ranma's hands and pulled her off her stool. Ranma swayed a little and leaned slightly on her friend, "Waoh, maybe you've had a bit too much too," Ceres frowned, "This night is going to cost a fortune . . . "

"I'm fine," Ranma replied as she shook Ceres's hands off of her, "Lemme go back to my stool."

"Iie, I'm not spending all this money if you're not going to dance. It's your birthday! You're a full adult now! Enjoy it!" Ranma allowed herself to be dragged on the dance floor, where Ceres grinned and shoved her into the arms of some guy.

"Wait Ceres!!" Ceres patted her head as she moved away, "Ceres!!" she whimpered, "Ceres-chaaaaaan??" Ranma looked up into the arms she was in and nearly passed out, "Ry-ry-Ryouga? But where'd Okashi-san go?"

"Ceres dragged her somewhere," Ranma turned her head away, Ceres was right. Ryouga had _waaaaaaay_ too much to drink if he seemed this unconcerned with te fact that he was dancing with Ranma, dancing very intimately with Ranma in fact, "Where's Akane-san?"

"Dunno, she got mad when I wouldn't dance," Ranma shook her head, they both must be drunk, this was such a pleasant conversation.

"Ranma-chan?" she winced.

"Hai?"

"I'm gonna be sick. Help me to the bathroom?"

"Mataku . . . "

"Where's Ranma going with Ryouga?" Eriol yelled near Ceres's ear.

"Dunno. Ryo-kun looks _awful_. I told him not to get too drunk. He's gonna have on hell of a hangover. They looked so kawaii together though."

"Too bad the hate each other whenever they're not drunk," Ceres looked up at her dancing partner in surprise.

"You think they hate each other? Boy are you out of it Eri-kun. Their relationship is like ours only without the sex," Eriol blushed, Ceres was too blunt when she was buzzed, or anytime for that matter. Ceres saw the blush and chuckled, "Eri-kun is so kawaii," she commented. "Demo, that's why . . . "

"Why . . . " he prompted her to continue.

"Suki da Eri-kun," Eriol smiled.

"Me too Rei-chan. Me too . . . "

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey you can't come in here! It's the men's room!"

"Back off," Ranma growled as she rushed to get Ryouga's head over a toilet in time. She winced as she heard the sounds of heaving and began rubbing Ryouga's back.

"Oh . . . didn't know it was like that," the guy made a hasty retreat.

"You ok Ryouga?"

"Peachy," was the sarcastic reply, Ranma kept rubbing.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"Can I?" Ranma shrugged.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I can't just leave Okashi here . . . with all these hentai no bakas . . . "

"I'll tell Eriol and he can watch her. 'Sides I don't think they'll stay much longer," Ryouga pushed himself up from the toilet seat. As soon as he was on his feet he swayed and Ranma had to catch him before his head hit the ceramic bowl, "C'mon," he said, putting Ryouga's arm around his shoulders and allowing the boy to lean heavily on him, "You staying at Ceres's place?"

"Where else?"

"Good point," they bumped into Eriol on the way out of the bathroom, Ranma briefly took in his disheveled appearance and the lipstick stains all around his mouth.

"Is he ok?"

"Ohyaho Eriol-kuuuuuuuun...." Ryouga giggled like a mad man.

"He's drunk, I'm taking him to Ceres's."

"You coming back? The girls wanna stay for a couple more hours."

"Sure I'll come back once I take care of this idiot."

"Suki daaaaaa Eriol-kuuuuuun.....Suuuuukiiiiii daaaaaaa....."

"Er..yeah. You too buddy. Good luck Ranma."

"Suuuukiii daaaa Oooookaaaashiiiiiii......"

"Oh yeah. Ryouga's worried about Okashi. Can you keep your tongue out of Ceres's throat and keep an eye out for her?" Eriol went crimson.

"Eriol-kuuuuuuuun....."

"Yeah I know Ryouga-san, Suki da. Sure I'll keep an eye on her," Ryouga disentangled himself from Ranma and Eriol suddenly got an arm full of Hibiki.

"Suuuuuki daaaa," Eriol didn't have time to reply when Ryouga suddenly kissed him.

"Woah, hey!" Eriol's protests were muffled by the tongue in his mouth.

"Alright, Ryouga that's enough suki da out of you," Ranma pulled the boy off his friend and threw Ryouga's arms back over his shoulder.

"Demo suki da Eriol-kun, Ranma-chan....." Eriol stood there, a mixture of shock and embarrassment on his face. 

"C'mon Ryouga you're gonin' to bed," they left Eriol there as Ryouga called out 'suki da' to anyone who would listen.

"What happened to you?" Akane sidled up to Eriol and gave him a poke in the ribs.

"Ryouga suki da'd him..." Ceres had seen the whole thing and her voice was chocking back laughter.

"It's not funny!" Eriol protested.

"Where they going?" Akane asked.

"He's brining Ryouga home. Ryouga is _very_ drunk."

"As drunk and loving as Ryouga is right now I hope I don't come home to find them having wild monkey butt sex," the group burst into laughter at Ceres's little joke.

~*~*~*~*~

"Suki da lamp-chan.....suki da policeman..."

"Ryouga cut it out already!! You've been saying suki da for the past three blocks!!" Ryouga pouted as he nuzzled Ranma-chan's neck.

"Ran-chan iie love Ryo-kun?"

"Iie."

"Ran-chan should admit her feelings for Ryo-kun," Ryouga whispered then did something with his tongue that made Ranma yelp indignantly.

"Don't do that!!"

"Ran-chan liked it she just doesn't want to admit iiiiit...." Ryouga continued to nuzzle Ranma's neck.

"Stop it Ryouga,"

"Suuuuukiiiiii daaaaaa Raaaaaan-chaaaaaaaaaan......" before Ranma had any chance to protest Ryouga slipped out of his grasp and pinned him against the wall.

"Leggo Ryouga!!"

"Ran-chan kaaaawaaaiiiiiiiiii....." he whispered before sliding his tongue into Ranma's mouth. The irate martial artist bit down on the offending organ and Ryouga pulled back, a hurt expression on his face, "Ryo-kun doesn't like a Ran-chan who does such things," his large brown eyes welled up suddenly and he attempted to run down the street, "I HATE YOU!!!" he didn't get as far as he probably intended before he tripped and went down. Ranma-chan sighed and went to go pick him up again.

"You're a pain in the ass Ryouga."

"Suki da Ran-chan..."

~*~*~*~*~

Somehow Ranma managed to get Ryouga to Ceres's apartment without to much more trouble, although Ryouga had managed to get away three times and all three times surprised Ranma with a kiss or a fondle. Needless to say Ranma was feeling pretty irritated by the time they reached Ceres's floor, possibly since Ryouga had gone so far as to reach his hand up Ranma's shirt for a quick fondle before Ranma smashed his head in the floor of the elevator.

"Ran-chan is meeeeeaaaaan......" Ryouga had plaintively whined.

"Ryo-kun is a heeeeeentaaaaaiiiiiii," was the reply, Ryouga held out his arms to Ranma, "I'm not picking you up. You're too big," Ryouga pouted, Ranma had to admit, or maybe it was the alcohol he had consumed, Ryouga was pretty cute.

"Hoooooldddd meeeeeee," Ranma shook his head, "Pleeeaaaaaseeeee??" Ranma sighed, this _was_ one of _those_ nights, and picked Ryouga up to his feet.

"Ryouga do you have a key to get in?"

"Key?"

"Yes Ryouga," Ryouga was so _dead_ when this was over, "Something to open the door with? So I don't break it down? Ceres ain't gonna like it if I break down her door."

"Ceres-chan wants Ran-chan but she can't have her."

"Fine, Ryouga, great, how 'bout the key?" Ryouga put on a face of great concentration while he fished around for his spare key. Minutes later he held it up triumphantly. Ranma snatched it from him, and Ryouga put his face in Ranma's neck again.

"Ran-chan hates Ryo-kun...." was the muffled comment.

"Iie she doesn't," Ranma replied as she kicked the door open, "She's just annoyed that Ryo-kun is trying to get into her pants," _What the _Hell_ am I talkin' about?_

"Ryo-kun won't get in Ran-chan's pants," he promised, then added happily, "Ryo-kun will take them off for Ran-chan!!" Ranma dropped him on the couch.

"Iie he won't!"

"Demo...." Ryouga's eyes began to tear up, "Demo...."

"But _what_ Ryouga?!" Ryouga leapt off the couch and Ranma was knocked over by the sheer force of his hug.

"Ryouga loves Ranma," Ranma-chan looked up at him. _Mataku....he's not kiddin'. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad....GYAA!! WHAT AM I THINKIN'!!!!!_ Ranma shook her head vigorously as she tried to get the larger martial artist off of her, "Ranma loves Ryouga too. Ryouga know it."

"Knock it _off_ Ryoug-" he kissed her then, the sort of kiss that he had overheard Ceres tell Okashi and Akane about once, and Ranma began melting. _Damn female hormones..._ she thought at she began running her hands under Ryouga's shirt. His skin was the smoothest silk covering toned muscles_...this was wrong...Ryouga is....I am..._but if it was so wrong why couldn't they stop? Ryouga moved his attentions down Ranma's slender neck and onto her collar bone.

"Ryouga..."

"Suki da Ran-chan honto ni suki da...." Ranma could only nod and repeat.

"Suki da Ryo-kun honto ni suki da..." slim fingers began to remove the articles of clothing that separated the two forms. Articles of clothing, so alike in appearance, were casually tossed aside as they made their way to a softer place than the floor.

Ranma lashed her head around insanely as Ryouga slowly brushed his hands over her breasts. He suckled her distended nipples, one after the other; dazzling her with the slight flicker of his tongue and the agile movements of his fingers. _This is so wrong....._She groaned as her hips rose as if they had a mind of their own. _So wrong..._ Ryouga traced even lower and brushed his soft mouth against her thin belly. _This shouldn't be happening..._

"Shhh....." Ryouga whispered to her quietly, "Hush, koi. It's okay now," Ryouga placed his hand beneath her chin as he kissed her passionately once more. She trusted him, now. He was so beautiful, so sincere. But this just wasn't right. Deep down they were two boys playing a game they had no buisness playing. Ryouga had Okashi, Ranma had Akane, what in the hell were they doing with each other? He stroked her hair delicately as he gently laid her beneath him, "Ranma..." he said as he roughly pressed his lips to her own. Greeting her with many long and passionate kisses, "Suki da....suki da...." Ryouga moaned deeply as he reached down low to her exquisite legs and parted them, making a place for himself. He lowered himself onto her slowly; until he was lying between her sensitive inner thighs. Ranma's eyes were closed tightly, but she gasped when she knew it was him she could feel. She felt heavy between her legs, hot, wet, and tight. She groaned deeply,_ This is so wrong...so wrong..._, but didn't refuse him.Ryouga drew back a little, as he watched her lazuline eyes reveal themselves slightly through thick lashes. _I'm gonna hate myself in the morning..._Ranma thought as a dream-like ecstasy took hold, _I'm gonna hate myself and Ryouga and anyone who finds out about....this....._

  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Immediate Reactions

Suki Da

  


Chapter Two: Immediate Reactions

  


******************************************************************************

Disclaimer: It's a basic disclaimer so you don't need to hear me babble. Oh, by the way, there are Gravitation cameos (And by that I mean songs and mentions of the show) if you can find them all you are just the COOLEST PERSON ON EARTH!! (I love Gravitation. Especially Ryuichi and Yuki. Yuki-san's so cool! And Ryuichi is KAWAII!! I wanna Kumagoro!!)

******************************************************************************

The first feeling that presented itself to Ranma was a pounding headache. The second was a slight ache in her lower abdomen. The third feeling, arguably a worse feeling than the first two, was that of a frying pan nailing him in the head.

"Ow! GODDAMN IT!!" she looked up, Ceres stood above her with such a look that could out glare Soun's Demon face, "What was that for you jerk!" she shouted then held her head in pain when it protested the loud noise. Ceres hoisted her up roughly by the arm and dragged her back into the living area then threw her down on the couch and threw a blanket at her. Ranma was willing to admit that she had never been as scared of Ryouga's cousin as she was right now. Ceres's hands shook with suppressed emotion, her eyes were over bright. Ranma wondered what had happened to make Ceres try that hard not to show her anger. By nature the girl was stoical, never revealing any emotion.

"I can't believe you," was all she said as she took a seat as far away from Ranma as possible. It was if she couldn't stand to be near her. Ranma looked down and reddened when she realized why Ceres had thrown the blanket at her, "He was...you were...Can't _believe_...what am I supposed to tell Okashi...or _Akane_..." 

"Ceres. Please finish a sentence," she glared at her then and Ranma wished she hadn't said anything.

"You want me to finish a sentence? Alright. WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT TO RYOUGA!?!?!" Ranma clutched her head in pain, "Hurts doesn't it, being drunk. You're lucky you have such a bad hangover. I won't kill you until it's gone."

"What d'ya mean what I did to Ryouga? What happened?"

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?!? YOU HAD SEX WITH MY COUSIN YOU BASTARD!!! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!! AND YOU DID IT IN MY _HOUSE_!!" Ranma winced again as ceiling pieces fell to the floor.

"Dunno..what you're talking about," Ceres walked over and slapped her.

"You..you as good as _raped_ my cousin. Ryouga's going to have a meltdown when he figures it out. We'll be lucky he doesn't go into Shi Shi Hokodon mode."

"I didn't do anything! I-I," Ranma's pupils shrank to pinpricks when the events of last night flooded her senses. Her hand went to her mouth, "Ryouga...he...he and I..." the hand dropped into her lap, "Kill me."

"O_o Nani?!"

"Kill me!" she jumped up and grabbed the front of Ceres's dress, "Kill me right now!"

"I'm not going to kill you!"

"Do it! It's the only way to escape the torture the fates dumped on me."

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"DO IT!"

"UH-UH!!"

"Please?" her tone was plaintive, "You're my friend..."

"I–i–iie..."

"THEN GIVE ME A KNIFE!!" Ceres shook her head fiercely.

"Iie!" Ranma slid to the floor, her hand sliding down the soft silken fabric of Ceres's trademark outfit.

"Kill me...I can't face anyone after this...I'll be killed by Akane...or Pop...or her father..." Ceres sighed, as she knelt to Ranma's level, she could be pissed at the moron later.

"I'm not killing you and I'm not letting you kill yourself you selfish bastard. You have Ryouga to think of. Just tell me that you didn't rape him...."

"It more of the other way around..."

"O_o NANI?!?!"

"At first...then I gave in...I'm disgusting," Ceres reminded herself to breathe.

"Neither one of you are _ever_ touching alcohol as long as I live."

"Fine by me," Ryouga chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Ryouga?" Ceres questioned, "Could you possibly sit down with us?"

"I'm only wearing a blanket Rei-chan...my head hurts..."

"I know Ryo-kun," _Why is she being nice to him?_ Ranma wondered breifly, _He started the damn thing_, "There's just a few things I want to talk about," Ryouga sat down next to his cousin. To his surprise the normal anti-touch girl put her arm around him and allowed him to lean aginst her.

"What's wrong Rei-chan?"

"Ryo-kun do you know why you and Saotome are clad only in blankets?" Ryouga looked at Ranma breifly then shook his head, "What do you remember about last night?"

"Well...." Ryouga sat back up and tried to remember, "We were at the club and I was dancing with Okashi and this guy kept offering me drinks..."

"AND YOU DRANK THEM!?!?!" both Ranma and Ryouga grabbed thier heads.

"Not so loud Rei-chan...." Ryouga siad plaintivly, "Well anyway, everything got kind fuzzy after that. I remember throwing up though...and somebody brought me home...and..." his eyes went wide, "And..."

"And?" Ranma paled, waiting for the attack.

"And I...they...we...Rei-chan...you know exactly what happened don't you?"

" I have my guesses Ryouga. From what I can gather you slept with Ranma-chan last night. I found you two when I came in, but I was too buzzed to notice much. It suddenly dawned on me when I walked in there this morning."

"I...I...I slept with..." Ceres's head snapped over to her cousin when she felt the very air aroudn her go heavy.

"Oh shit...." came a whisper from Ranma.

"Ranma and I.....together....." Ryouga's tone was dead, devoid of any emotion save for a deep sadness, his eyes were briming.

"Iie Ryo-kun! Don't do that!!"

"Okashi...Kudou..they're going to hate me..."

"It was a mistake Ryo-kun! They're not going to hate you!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" she whipped her head in ranma's direction, "This is your fault. You're going to fix it."

"How?"

"H–hate me..." he began to cry in earnest, a stray hiccup injecting itself inbetween sobs.

"Get dressed and get out of here. There's no point in you dying if Ryouga blows."

"I won't leave him."

"They're all going to hate me..."

"Haven't you done enough damage?!"

"I WON'T LEAVE!!! You're right I fucked up, so I'm not gonna let him fire off a Shi Shi Hokodon and feel even _worse_ about himself!" Ceres and Ranma stared at each other for a long moment as Ryouga's ki got heavier and heavier.

"Fine. Do what you want. I don't care," Ranma left the room to put on clothes, seconds later Ceres heard the facet being turned on. _Ranma must be getting some hot water..._

"Ceres...you hate me too don't you?"

"Nani? Iie! I don't hate you, you know that!"

"You don't?" Ceres hugged him.

"You know how much I hate to be touched by anyone but Eriol. If I hated you would I be holding you right now?"

"Demo....demo Okashi....Akane...Kudou..."

"They won't hate you eaither."

"They will..."

"Iie, they won't Ryo-kun. If they love you as much I do then they'll see that it's Ranma's fault and not yours."

"Ranma's fault....."

"That's right. Ranma. Not you. You were drunk and he knew it."

"Ranma's...."

"So they'll forgive you."

"Fault..."

"Ryo-kun?" the crying had stopped, but the ki was as heavy as ever.

"Ranma....all his fault. His...." Ceres sucked in a breath.

"Oh shit..."

"Ranma's fault..." he stood up, his blanket falling away, Ceres turned her ehad quickly, she didn't want to make things worse by seeing him naked, "Ranma's fault...." she heared his footsteps leave the room and jumped up to follow, "Not mine...Ranma's..." Ryouga walked into the room where the two boys had woken up. Ranma, back to his boy form, looked up at them as he buttoned his shirt.

"Ryo-kun don't do it. You'll only regret it later...."

"Whaddya....What did you tell him Ceres?!"

"Ranma's fault," Ryouga's face had taken on a slighlty psychotic look to it, "It isn't mine at all...it's Ranma's..."

"YOU TOLD HIM IT WAS MY FAULT?!?"

"IT _IS _YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT!! GET OUT OF HERE QUICK!!" 

"Iie...Ranma can't leave..it's his fault you see..."

"Ryo-kun.._don't do it_!!"

"Shi shi...."

"Ryouga...buddy...."

"Hoko..." Ceres closed her eyes as she launched herslef at her cousin and waited for impact. Ranma fell to his knees, "Dan!!" Ranma only had time for a quick prayer before the world blew up in his face.

Ceres's apartment was one the tneth floor of a very tall building and Ryouga's attack had demolished the entire structure. Luckily it was a Monday morning and most of the occupants had already left for work or school. If there had been many cusulties Ryouga would've only felt worse than he already did. 

When rescueres where uncovering the rubble they found a young girl with lavender hair sheilding a young woman with firey red hair and cradling a small black piglet. The lavender haired girl glowed with the light of pure ki as did her charges. However, while both Ranma and Ryouga were affected by the water pipe that had burst, Ceres had used the waterproof soap the day before in preporation for the club. She figured on people spilling things on her and wanted to be prepared, so while Ranma had transformed into a girl and Ryouga a pig, Ceres herself remained unchanged. As if the ki bubble Ceres had created wasn't enough, she wasn't completly drained by the use of her life force. The entire time rescuers were pulling their bruised and battered bodies out of the mess she kept whispering to the pig: "Suki da Ryo-kun...it'll be ok...don't be sad..."

"Bwee...."

~*~*~*~*~

"Miss you have to let go of the pig..."

"Fuck you that's my cousin."

"Oviously she has some head trauma."

"YOU WANNA SEE HEAD TRAUMA?? KEEP TRYING TO TAKE RYOUGA AWAY AND I'LL _GIVE_ YOU HEAD TRAUMA!!"

"Miss just calm down. Please stop glowing. We prefer if the patients _don't_ fire Ki blasts in the hospitol."

"Well leave Ryouga alone then."

"Fine. Fine. Keep the pig."

"HE'S NOT A PIG GODDAMMIT!!!!" Ranma rolled over and tried to slip back into the recesses of sleep but Ceres just wouldn't stop shouting at the many doctors around her.

"Hey this one's waking up to," Ranma groaned, _Busted..._ "Miss, do you know where you are?"

"Hell. Ceres is here so it ain't th' other place."

"I heard that Saotome. You should be nicer to the girl that saved your ass."

"A girl saved us? I thought you did..."

"NANI??!?" a bedpan hit her head and Ranma just laughed, suddenly very happy to be alive. She was relieved when she heared Ceres chuckle as well. Ranma sat up.

"She's a handfull, your friend–"

"Saotome Ranma is _not_ my friend."

"I'm begining to woner if we were better off with her alseep,"the nurse continued as if she hadn't heared Ceres.

"How long were we asleep?" Ceres piped up before batting away the doctors that tried to shine a light in her eyes, "I'm up and I can see, so my eyes are fine, now let me be!"

"You were asleep for nearly three weeks. Luckily all four of you don't seem to have any permenant damage."

"Beg pardon?" Ceres asked, "There's three of us."

"Actaully this young lady happens to be pregnant," there was silecne for a moment then, choas. Ryouga squealed, Ranma fainted, Ceres went into a fit of hysterical laughter, though she really didn't find any of this funny.

"Wha-what's wrong Misuka-san?"

"Ranma can't...it just isn't possible you see..." Ceres managed to get out as the friendly nurse tried to revive Ranma.

"And why isn't it possible?"

"Ranma's got this...contidtion...you see. I'm not gonna explain it. It just isn't posible ok?"

"I assure you, there's a tiny little embroyo in there."

"Demo...demo..."

"We can even show you the sonagrams we took of it."

"Demo...demo..." she bowed her head and looked into P-chan's large, watering eyes. _Tell me she's lying_, the eyes begged her, _Tell me it isn't true..._ "Sorry Ryouga...what can I do?" P-chan began sobbing.

"I had a crazy dream," Ranma was muttering in the next bed, "You said that I was gonna have a baby..." she laughed, "Funny ne?" Ranma looked over at Ceres, who turned her head away as she rubbed P-chan's back, "It's funny right? It's not true is it?" her voice took a panicked edge to it, "Ceres! Tell me it isn't true!!"

"Well if you hadn't slept with Ryouga while he was drunk you wouldn't have this problem would you!" she snapped at him.

"He came on to _me!_"

"He was drunk!"

"So??" that's when Ceres really lost it and bagan throwing things at Ranma again, only due to her raging emotiongs only half of them hit thier mark.

"SO?? IS THAT THE ONLY WORD YOU CAN THINK OF TO EXCUSE YOUR ACTIONS?? IF HE'S DRUNK AND COMES ON TO YOU THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OK TO FUCK HIM!!" 

"Miss there are other patients here you know..."

"Shut up!" the nurse quailed under Ceres's anger, "I want to be moved to anther room. I don't want to look at her anymore," she added quietly, "She's casued enough trouble already."

"Ceres..."

"Don't talk to me or my family anymore Ranma. When I'm well enough to leave I'll be taking Kuduo to live with me. You've done _more_ than enough to my cousins to last them a lifetime."

"Ceres...please...just hear me out...ya don't understand...." Ceres turned cold, cold, eyes to him.

"We'll be back to check on you later," the nurse said as she ushered the doctors out. One or two grumbled and she glared at them until they meekly followed her orders.

"What isn't there to understand?"

"He...I....damnit Ceres it felt so _good_! I wanted to stop but..." Ceres looked at him.

"Do you love him?"

"I dunno...iie....he's my friend...a good one and the only rivial I've had that can hold his own. I love him like you love Shampoo and Mousse."

"Willing to die but not to sleep," Ceres quoted then put her head in her hands, "This is insane. Your father is going to kill you. Tendo-san is going to kill you. Hell Akane's _really_ going to kill you. And you with a baby, what are you going to tell it?"

"I don't know if...if I can keep it..." Ceres's head snapped up, "It would be better for it if it wasn't born...right?"

"Ranma....you...that's something you have to discuss with Ryouga," she indicated the pig, who had tears had finally driven it to sleep, "That's his baby too you know...But if you decide you won't keep it. Please...don't kill it...don't abort it."

"I don't wanna go through childbirth..." Ranma whispered, "I'm...I'm a _guy_ I'm not built to handle it...Ceres...I'm scared," Ceres slowly climbed out of her bed, crossed over and hugged Ranma's shoulders as the girl finally gave in to furious tears. There was a knock just then, and Eriol poked his head in.

"Ohayo," he said, "I'm glad you're awake...what's wrong with Ranma-kun?"

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked, her voice muffled by Ceres's shoulder, "What isn't wrong at this point? Happy Fucking Birthday to me..."

"Ok so Ryouga blew up Cere's entire apartment building...surely that's not the end of the world."

"Eriol," Ceres shook her head when he looked at her. _I'll tell you later_, her eyes told him. _Promise?_ He silently asked back. Ceres nodded, "Did anyone come with you?"

"Kudou wanted to. He's very concerend about you. We all are. Oh, mom sent you a basket of food," Ceres paled, she'd tasted Ugami Sakura's cooking before. Eriol saw the face and chuckled, "Don't worry she didn't cook it. It's all store bought," Ceres sighed.

"Well Ran-kun are you hungry?"

"Iie," Eriol nearly dropped the oversized basket.

"Saotome Ranma not hungry? Is it really _that_ serious?"

"It's pretty bad," Ceres told him and hoisted Ranma off of her and back into a sitting posistion, "Don't starve yourself. Eat. Don't worry, if Sakura-san didn't cook it you're safe," she stood up, "I'll see if Ryouga wants some. Seems a shame to wake him up though sleep may be the only peaceful place for him now...."

"I hope this gets explained to me soon...." Eriol muttered as he began pulling out food.


	3. Chapter Three: Sometimes Your Family Hur...

  


Suki da

  


Chapter Three: Sometimes your family hurts you the most

  


******************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Umm...dunno what to say really. Nothing's changed.

******************************************************************************

They were released from the hospital the next morning. Eriol and Okashi were the ones to pick them up, and the moment Okashi saw her cousin and friend she ran to embrace them.

"I was so worried when I heard that your _entire_ apartment had been blown up. What happened? The doctors won't say anything except that Ceres is pregnant but luckily the baby's just fine. Ceres, is that true? Are you really pregnant?"

"Iie..._I'm_ not..." Okashi was confused. P-chan 'bwee'd' softly and tried to hide himself in the crook of Ceres's arm, "It's kind of a loooooong story. One that I'm sure I'll be telling, even though it really isn't my place to do so, and I prefer to only do it once..." she walked away, headed toward Tendo Dojo, Ranma just behind her. Okashi looked at Eriol who shook his head.

"She won't tell me anything, but it's gotta be bad if they're both so timid."

"Yeah really. And why is Ryouga still in pig form? Wouldn't he have gotten hot water as soon as possible? Hey!! Wait up for us!!" they ran to catch up.

"Minna-san, Ranma and..." she looked at P-chan, "Ranma, has something to say," they were near the koi pond at the Tendo Dojo. The entire Tendo family was there, plus Genma, Okashi, Kudou and Eriol. As an afterthought they had Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne and Ukyo there as well. It was an amazing sight, they had seen the looks on Ranma and Ceres's faces and the entire room was coexisting peacefully.

"A couple of weeks ago..." Ranma began, "Ceres, Akane, Okashi, Eriol and Ryouga took me to a nightclub for my birthday...Ryouga....Ryouga got extremely drunk and asked me to take him home. When we got there....I guess I was really drunk too...we sort of...You see I had gotten stuff spilt on me and was a girl...and we...well one thing lead to another...he was _so_ drunk...and we wound up...sleeping together," a dead silence hit the room, save a soft 'b-ki' from P-chan, "And there's more...the next morning...when Ryouga found out...he got depressed and used the Lion's Heart Roar...that's what destroyed Ceres's apartment building and landed us in the hospital....when I woke up...the nurse told me..." her eyes welled with tears, "The nurse told me...told me..." she looked to Ceres, who had maintained her usual stoic calm.

"The nurse told Ranma that she's carrying a child," Ceres told them, "We figure it's Ryouga's," her eyes roved the room briefly. Everyone was still silent. Suddenly Genma let out a forced chuckle.

"Ceres ya never cease to amaze me. Here I thought ya didn't _have_ a sense of humor!"

"I'm not joking Genma-sensei."

"She ain't kidding Pop," Ranma said at the same time.

"Demo...." Akane said, "Ranma's a _boy_. How can he be pregnant?"

"He had sex in his girl form," Ceres said simply. There was another pregnant silence, then, just like at the hospital, chaos erupted. Ranma was getting yelled at for obvious reasons by the two fathers present, Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo and Okashi. Ceres was getting questioned furiously by Shampoo, Kasumi, and Cologne. Kuduo, Eriol, Mousse sat and watched it all happen with extremely shocked looks. P-chan began crying again.

"I want him out," Soun eventually said when everything had quieted down. He was disgusted beyond normal words and for once hadn't burst into tears, "I don't care were he goes...doing this to my Akane-chan..." Ranma sighed, she had been expecting that.

"Daddy..." Kasumi implored, "Be reasonable. Where is Ranma to go?"

"I don't care. I don't want to see him near this house or anyone in it again," he turned cold eyes to Ranma, "If you do, mark my words _boy_, I will kill you," he turned to Genma, who was refusing to meet eyes with his son, "I am sorry that the union between your son and my daughter couldn't have worked out better. I of course won't turn you and Okashi away, but your son–"

"Son?" Genma laughed cruelly, "I have _no son_. Do you see one? All I see is a stupid little girl that couldn't keep her legs crossed," he got up and left the room.

"Airen..." Shampoo poked Ranma's stomach as if to make sure there really _was_ a baby in there, "Is Airen going to keep baby?"

"Depends on what Ryouga and I decide on," Ranma replied, "If we decide to not keep it Ceres is going to take care of it for us."

"You _are_?" Kuduo asked.

"I refuse to allow him to abort. I know it isn't my place but..." she shrugged.

"I want you out by the time I wake up," Soun said as he stood up, "Or else," then, he too left.

"I don't know why you look so surprised," Ceres told him, "I told you to expect that."

"Doesn't make it easier."

"It _is_ your own fault," Mousse pointed out. Ranma glared at him.

"Well..." they all looked at Akane, who had been very quiet, "You did something really stupid," she began, "But...for some reason I can't find it in my heart to turn my back on you like Daddy is..." she stood up, "This is too much for me to handle right now. I'm going to bed. Ranma...I'll try to talk Daddy around but don't hold your breath," she came over and reached for P-chan but the piglet hid further in the folds of Ceres's skirt, "What's wrong P-chan?"

"He's a little shaken from the blast," Ceres explained, "I'll bring him around when he feels better ok?" Akane looked sad for a moment then shrugged and left. Nabiki and Kasumi shared a look and followed their youngest sister. Leaving Kudou, Eriol, Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse and Cologne alone.

"You can turn back into your normal self Ryouga," Eriol said, "It's just us..." Ceres shook her head.

"He refuses. I've tried. And he won't leave my side. I think he's depressed to beyond the point of a Shi Shi Hokodan. And he's worried that everyone hates him," she looked at Okashi then at Kuduo, "Do you?"

"Just how drunk _was_ he?" Kuduo asked, "I mean to sleep with Ranma."

"I can't believe you just asked that!" Eriol said. Kuduo shrugged.

"He was pretty drunk," Okashi admitted, "He kept telling everyone that he loved them, I think he would've thrown himself on anyone. No offense Ranma."

"At this point nothin' anyone says would hurt me. I'm numb."

"Oh...and I won't deny that I'm shocked...and angry I mean how could you two be so...so..."

"Stupid?" Cologne offered.

"Hai."

"They were pretty foolish," the old woman went on, "I would have thought that you had more common sense then that son-in..." she trailed off, "...Ranma."

"Great Grandmother? Airen not Airen anymore?" Shampoo sounded worried, Mousse looked hopeful.

"I don't love him," Ranma said quietly, "I was drunk and stupid but I don't love him. Not that way. I love him the same way a best friend loves...but no more," Ukyo and Shampoo looked relived, Mousse looked disappointed.

"Since you have no place to go you can stay with me Ranchan," Ukyo offered, then added, "And I won't make you work to pay off the room," Ranma looked up, suddenly very grateful for the girl.

"And you Hibiki blooded can stay at the Nekohanten with us," Cologne said, "Seeing as Ceres no longer has a place to keep you two in," Kuduo grinned.

"What about you Okashi? Are you going to stay here or stay with Ranchan?" Okashi looked up.

"If it's alright. I'd like to stay with Eriol," they all looked at her in shock, "I can't stay here, conditions being what they are but I can't quite bring myself to live under the same roof as Ranma-san or Ryouga-kun. I don't _hate_ you," she added quickly at P-chan, "I just need time to digest this...that's all. Is that ok Ryouga?" P-chan gave a soft reply, "Ceres please keep an eye on him. You too Kuduo. I don't want anything to happen to him. Please?" Ceres put a hand on the girl's shoulder. 

"Of course."

"Arigato...Well...we have packing do to if we want to be out by the time Tendo-san wakes up..."

~*~*~*~*~

Kuduo slowly woke up and stretched his arms above his head. As he yawned he looked over to his cousin's bed. It was empty, it usually was when he got up. Ever industrious Ceres was up at the crack of dawn working double shifts at the Nekohaten. Kuduo also had been hired as a table buster but as he was still young and they had Mousse, he didn't have set hours. _Then again_ he thought to himself, _Ceres-san probably doesn't either. She needs to buy all new stuff and find a new place to live...it kills her imposing on Cologne-sama like this..._Kuduo sighed. Cologne had even said that Kuduo didn't need to work but the boy had insisted. He began getting ready for work and that was when he heard the loud crash. Half-dressed the boy ran out of the room to see what was going on. He didn't have to wait long. Ceres, clad only in a large towel was chasing after a little black streak. P-chan paused briefly at his brother's feet before leaping into Kuduo's arms and cowering. Ceres skidded to a halt.

"Ryouga you can't hide in that form forever. You're beginning to smell and that's bad for business. You need to take a bath and that means hot water. Kuduo keep a good grip on him."

"If he's the one getting a bath then why are you in the towel?"

"I need to scrub him down with this," she held up a bar of waterproof soap, "So he's forced to stay human. I can't trust him to do it on his own so I need to be there," she looked a little distressed about the whole thing, Kuduo really didn't blame her, "Kuduo since you have him please bring him to the bath?" Kuduo looked down at his brother. P-chan was silently begging him not too. Kuduo sighed and dropped P-chan into Ceres's arms. The piglet squealed and tried to escape but Ceres had a firm grip.

"I don't want any part of this," Kuduo said, "I gotta get working before Cologne-sama tortures Mousse-san too much," Ceres smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you've taken to work so well."

"I have to pay them back y'know?" Ceres rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, a no-armed hug, then pulled back, "What was that for?"

"I'm just glad that I have at least one responsible cousin. You're right, you should get to work," Kuduo turned back to the room then turned back.

"Don't scrub to hard," he said, hoping Ceres caught the hidden meaning, "Aniki's really sensitive."

"Hai," the smile she gave him told him that she had understood, "I'll try," Kuduo grinned and went back into his room. 

Ceres looked down at the bundle of pigskin she held. P-chan apparently had given into his fate and was now sighing desolately.

"It's not like I _want_ to do this to you," Ceres told him as she walked into the bathroom, "If I knew that you'd do it on your own I'd just sent you in there."

"Bwee," was the reply.

"I hope that means that you understand," Ceres held the silent pig at eye level, then kissed his snout before dropping him in the hot tub water. There was a large amount of bubbles, then nothing. No Ryouga. Ceres sighed and climbed into the tub, then, making sure that her towel was secure, went under, and pulled Ryouga up by the armpits.

"You should've just let me drown," he said when he stopped coughing up bath water.

"I told Ranma that he wasn't allowed to kill himself. It wouldn't be fair to him if I let you kill _yourself_," Ryouga said nothing, he just clung weakly to the side of the tub. Ceres sighed again and reached over to her basket.

"You're really going to bathe me aren't you?" 

"You won't bathe yourself with waterproof soap. So it was either me or Cologne," Ryouga's eyes went wide.

"You–you would let her–"

"Of course not. You're depressed enough," she began to lather, "Is it really the end of the world?"

"Hai."

"Honto ni?"

"Hai."

"Honto no honto ni?"

"HAI CERES, HAI!!!" Ceres smiled behind his back.

"Angry is better than sad I guess," Ryouga whirled around on her, his fingers were twitching.

"I hate you," Ceres hugged him, "How come you get to wear a towel?"

"I had a bath already," she let him go and handed him the soap, "Think you can take it from here? I'm going to be sitting right there," she pointed to the side of the tub, "So I know that you're actually using the soap but at least you'll be spared the indignanty of me washing you."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Makes me feel kinda maternal. Maybe I'll just have to have a child of my own..." Ryouga's eyes went wide again. 

"NANI?!? That's not funny!"

"Hm? I wasn't joking," she smiled softly, almost to herself, "Eriol asked me to marry him that night, at the club. I told him that he shouldn't say such things to a girl who's been drinking but he took out the ring and got on one knee and everything..." she looked up at her cousin and her smile widened, "I accepted. We're getting married in the spring. I didn't want to say anything because of this whole mess between you and Ranma-chan but I can't contain it any longer. Say something Ryo-kun. You're silence worries me," Ryouga swept her up in a giant hug and swung her around.

"My little cousin!" he kept repeating as he swung her, "My little cousin and my best friend!!"

"It's ok with you then?" Ryouga put her down with a splash.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you're protective of me and I'm protective of you..." Ryouga hugged her again.

"Yeah but if it's Eriol it's ok," they matched each other's grins.

"No more depression?" Ceres asked him. Ryouga nodded.

"Not even Ranma being pregnant could get my off this high I'm on," Ceres climbed out of the tub as Ryouga began scrubbing in earnest, "_Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete_..." he sang cheerfully.

"I'm glad you're so happy," Ceres had to raise her voice over Ryouga's loud, slightly off key singing.

"_Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru_..."

"Because someone is comming to see you."

"_Make me shining irozuku shigeki not hate ni_..."

"Two people actully."

"_Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi_..."

"It's Ranma-chan and Okashi-san," the song stopped for a moment then picked up again full swing, slightly louder then before. Ceres shrugged as she began to leave, "At least he's not depressed..." meanwhile, while her back was turned and Ryouga kept singing loudly, tears dripped down his cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to the Nekoha–Oh it's you guys!" Ceres took a step back as Okashi and Ranma stepped into the café. Shampoo, seeing her airen, dropped the order she had been carrying and ran over to glomp.

"Arien still girl?" she asked upon noticing the lumps on Ranma's chest.

"Boys can't be pregnant, Shampoo," Okashi explained, "We don't want to take any chances with the baby so Ranma's been using the waterproof soap."

"And really cold baths," Ranma added, "Can't wait until _this _is over."

"Just think, only seven more months to go..."

"Yeah we've figured out the due date."

"Ooo!!" Shampoo squealed excitedly, "When?"

"May..." Ceres was silent for a moment, _But that's when...no I'll ask him to change it. I don't want to stomp on Ranma's excitement._ She smiled when she saw Okashi looking at her.

"Ryouga's excited to see you," she said, "Hear the signing?" she gestured upstairs where the sounds of Ryouga belting out 'Blind Game Again' could be heard, "He's been doing that since I told him...since I threw him in the tub and forced him to be clean," Okashi and Ranma were shocked.

"You–you took a bath with..."

"I had a towel on and kept my eyes rooted to his face. And he did most of the washing. I was just there to make sure he didn't drown himself. Which he tried," just then the subject of their conversation came bounding down the stairs. The group, plus everyone else in the restaurant looked at him. Unlike the Ryouga of a few days ago this one seemed filled with limitless energy and go. He bounded over like an untamed puppy and hugged the surprised Okashi, then to everyone's shock hugged Ranma.

"Woah...you–you seem better..." Ranma stammered when Ryouga put her down, "Feelin' better?"

"Great!" was the enthusiastic reply, "Nothing like a bath to raise the spirits!"

"Sure Ryouga...whatever you say..." the excited Hibiki grabbed Okashi's hands and began leading her away.

"Just gonna borrow her Ranma-chaaaaaan!!" he left the group blinking with confusion.

"He seems...."

"Crazy?" Shampoo offered.

"Hai," Ranma agreed, "Crazy. Ceres what was _in_ that bath water?"

"Nothing!" she drew herself up straighter, the movement causing the bells holding her trademark buns in place to jingle angerly, "We was depressed until I told him...er..." she bit her lip, then without any warning began signing 'Blind Game Again' as she returned to her duties. A minute later they could hear Ryouga's voice joining hers.

"I think the insanity is catching," Ranma said, "It'll be the kid next. Watch."

"Hles si frightens Shampoo...but Shampoo is glad that Fang Boy is better. Is Airen going to stay for lunch? Hles si say she would pay."

"Who's Hles si?" Shampoo looked shocked that Ranma didn't know.

"Hles si is Hles si," she said pointing to Ceres who was entertaining guests with her singing and energetic dance. Ranma rolled her eyes back.

"Wandering Rabbit...shoulda known...Well if Ceres is paying then lay it on me Shampoo. I'm eatin' for two now!!"

~*~*~*~*~

"So what did you want to talk about?" Okashi asked. Ryouga stopped his singing and suddenly went very quiet, "Ryouga?"

"Do you think I'm a horrible person?" he asked quietly. Okashi was surprised at his sudden change in demeanor.

"For that night?"

"That and...when I destroyed Ceres's apartment building. So many people could've died...."

"Don't blame yourself so much. You were drunk that night at the club and you were depressed the day you blew up the building. I don't think you're a horrible person. Just one who's made a couple of mistakes."

"I don't see why you should forgive me..."

"Nani? Alright you screwed up. I admit it. You and Ranma screwed up really badly," she took Ryouga's hand, "But everyone's entitled to one gigantic mistake aren't they?"

"I made two within twenty four hours."

"Naw...the Lion's Heart Roar wasn't your fault. Ceres could've explained things better."

"She was just worried. She was trying to convince me that you and Kuduo wouldn't hate me. Maybe she even figured that if I was angry I wouldn't fire it."

"Well...does Kuduo hate you?"

"...Iie...."

"And _I_ don't hate you so where's the problem?"

"I impregnated _Ranma_. That's the problem."

"Ranma's ok with it. She's going to keep it too and raise it. Don't you want to be a part of your child's life?"

"Hai...demo...."

"But nothing. This doesn't change anything between us just because you messed up. I'm sure there are times that I'll mess up really bad. Look at Ranma and Akane's relationship. That's one screw up after another. In fact I'm sure that there are bumps in Ceres and Eriol's perfect relationship," Ryouga laughed, Ceres and Eriol had anything _but_ a perfect relationship. Okashi smiled at him, "I was hoping that this wouldn't ruin what we have and I don't think it will. Do you?"

"Iie."

"Well ok then!" she jumped up, pulling her koibito with her, "Go back to being bouncy! I like you better that wa–" Ryouga cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"Suki da Oka-chan..." Okashi pulled back a little, a flustered blush rising to her cheeks.

"S–s–suki da Ryo-kun..."

"Honto ni?"

"Hai."

"Honto no honto ni?"

"_Hai_."

"Really completely?"

"HAI!! STOP ASKING!!" Okashi noticed the Hibiki grin plastered on Ryouga's face and realized that he was teasing her. She began to laugh.


	4. Chapter Four: It's the Little Things tha...

Suki da

Chapter Four: It's the little things that make it all ok

  


******************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Er...yeah. Don't own anything except Ceres who owns Eriol who owns.....err....stuff.

******************************************************************************

"So we went to the doctor's just before we came here and found out the sex," Ranma looked at Ryouga, "Do you want to know?"

"Er..."

"It'd be easier to buy stuff for it," Ceres pointed out.

"And easier for you to chose a name."

"Nani?" Ranma smiled.

"Akane though it would be good for you to choose the name of your baby."

"How are things with Akane?" Ceres asked, veering away from the conversation a bit. Ranma grinned.

"I've been workin' full time at Uuchan's to pay for an apartment. Akane can't get her father to accept me again so we're moving in together. She's been working almost non-stop at another Dojo as a teacher."

"Ooo...I bet Tendo-san is _pissed_," Ryouga said. Ranma's grin widened.

"He doesn't know about the moving in part. He thinks that Akane is heartbroken about this whole thing and that's why she's working so much, he doesn't know she's working' at a dojo. I'm thinkin' that after the baby's born I might ask Akane to elope. We were gonna move in at that time anyway so..." she let the sentence hang, "We've been looking at apartments in another part of Tokyo. We both wanna get away from Nerima..." Ceres looked at Shampoo the entire time. The Amazon's eyes were sad, though at the same time...it appeared as if she understood that she had lost Ranma to Akane. Mousse put a hand on her shoulder and for once she didn't shrug it off. Ceres smiled, her friend was only partially heartbroken.

"What about all your other fiancees?" Okashi asked.

"It was Uuchan's idea to move out. And Shampoo...." Shampoo rose serene eyes to her former airen.

"Shampoo understand. Airen..." she smiled, "Ranma and Akane will be happy. Shampoo want Ranma to be happy," she stood up, "Shampoo have deliveries," she left.

"She's taking this surprisingly well Mu tzu," Ceres's comment held a silent question.

"I was the one who comforted her that night you told us that Ranma was pregnant. I just wanted to wait before she was clear on her feelings for Ranma before I progressed things."

"Then I'm very happy for you Mousse."

"Arigato," the others had watched the conversation, not understanding a word of it, now they nodded, glad that whatever it was ending ok.

"She's heartbroken huh?" Kuduo asked, "She gonna be ok?"

"Yeah," Ceres said as Mousse got up to follow Shampoo, "Mousse-kun going to take care of her."

"So back to the name," Ryouga coughed a little on the bite of Ramen he had taken, "It would be easier to pick once you know the sex. So do you wanna know?" still coughing, he nodded.

"It's a girl," Ryouga's coughs stopped abruptly, he had stopped breathing. Okashi hit his shoulder blades and he sucked in a breath.

"A girl? Just...just a girl right? No curses?" the group became silent. What if the Jusenkyo curse of Girl and Pig had passed through to their child?"

"I don't think you'd be able to tell at this point," Ceres pointed out, "But there's ro reason why it should so don't worry about it," she gave her cousin a playful shove, "Worry about what you're going to call the poor girl."

"And if you go to Happosai for help I'll kill you," Ranma warned. The group laughed, thinking of poor Pantyhose Tarou.

"Kami-_sama_ that's be horrible. She'd wind up with a name like...Kikyo Brastrap," the group laughed again.

"Boxershorts Ayeka."

"How horrible!" a gentle touch on Ceres's shoulder made her look up into Eriol's smiling face.

"Is this a private gathering or can anyone come?"

"Sit down Eriol, we're making Ryouga choose a name for his daughter."

"A girl! Congratulations Ryouga-san! That's great! What are you going to name it?"

"I..I don't know yet," the boy was blushing and tracing patterns on the table top infront of him. _I wanted Miaka to be the name of my first daughter...demo...I wanted that for Okashi's first daughter too. So I can't name her that... _"What would you name your daughter Rei-chan?" Ceres pointed to herself with a questioning look, "Yes you."

"I would name her Nadeshiko after my mother. A tribute to her memory," Ryouga, Kuduo, Eriol, and Ranma bowed their heads to show respect for Ceres's dead mother.

"What happened to her?" unlike the others, Okashi did not know the story of Ceres's mom.

"She and my father died saving Kuduo from a car."

"Oh...gomen..."

"Don't be sorry. It's not something I usually tell people outright."

"I can't name my daughter after Aunt Shiko."

"Obviously."

"Miyako then. After _my_ mother."

"I like it," Ranma said, placing her hands on her stomach, "Miyako Hibiki...." Ryouga shook his head, "Nani?"

"Miyako Saotome...in case my mother runs into her. We wouldn't want them confused would we?"

"Miyako Saotome...it's nice..." Ranma raised her glass, "To Miyako Saotome then."

"To Miyako...." the group murmured. Then Ryouga stood up.

"I have another toast to make if I may...but first...Ceres and Eriol have news," Ceres looked up at her cousin. Of all the times to put her on the spot! She was going to _kill_ him!! Eriol chuckled helplessly as he took Ceres by the hand and stood up as well.

"About two months ago I asked Ceres the hardest question I would ever ask her. I knew that if I received the wrong answer I would die inside. My heart would just crumble into a thousand shards. That night, amidst the large crowd and loud techno music, I asked Ceres to become my bride."

"And I accepted," Ceres added. The group was silent for a moment before smothering the pair in a many armed hug. Ceres felt suddenly trapped as the entire group of people fell over with a smattering crash.

"My big cousin!!"

"Eriol and Ceres!!"

"I can't believe it!"

"You're dead when I get out of here Ryouga!"

"Suki da Ceres..."

"Don't think that will save you!" Suddenly Ceres found herself face to face with Eriol.

"Eri-kun...I changed my mind. I wanna get married in April, not May...Is that ok?"

"Anything Rei-chan. Anything," they drew together and kissed, while the others smothered them with hugs that bordered on indecent.

"To Eriol and Ceres!" came the shout, not from the pigpile, but from Mousse who had watched the entire thing with Shampoo.

"Eriol and Ceres!" came the answering shout.

"And Miyako!" Okashi cried.

"Miyako!" Meanwhile Eriol and Ceres where still locked in a passionate embrace, totally unaware of their surroundings.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Rei-chan?" Ryouga asked that night as he, Ceres and Kuduo were in their respective beds.

"Hai?"

"Was your wedding planned for May?"

"Hai."

"Why'd you change it?" Ceres heard Kuduo get up on his elbow to listen.

"Ranma's due in May. I don't want to take away from that."

"Oh," Ceres sighed.

"We've grown up so much from the little kids we used to be...what four, five years ago?"

"Five," Kuduo told her.

"Look at us. Ranma having a baby and getting married. Shampoo and Ukyo giving up on him. Look at how mature we've all become."

"Don't forget about you," Ryouga said, "Five years ago you wouldn't let Eriol anywhere near you, let alone kiss you that way. And that pigpile we all did on you guys? Five years ago you would've destroyed us."

"Look at you, you don't freak out at the sight of naked females anymore."

"I do a little bit. That night at the club you kept flashing your underwear at us and I kept getting nosebleeds."

"Oh...ok so you haven't changed..." 

"Hey!"

"Kuduo's changed too."

"I have?"

"No longer the squirt you once were. With a serious girlfriend...bet you're gonna marry Emi-chan someday."

"I–I–I–"

"Don't be like that Little Brother. Emiko's a great girl to be putting up with a Hibiki. Not many can keep up."

"Not many are able to find them once they get lost either..." Ceres found herself on the receiving end of two thrown pillows, "Ha ha! More pillows for my head to use!" there was the rustle of blankets and suddenly she was pounced on, "Gak! Kuduo! Geoff!!"

"Ceres is squishy..."

"Get _off_ me! I'm not a _chair_!"

"Iie!"

"Hai!"

"Iie!"

"HAI!"

"IIE!" 

"Ryouga get your brother off of me!!"

"No way. You handle it."

"RYOUGA!!!"

"So Ceres have you and Eriol made any perforations for the wedding? Six months isn't a lot of time."

"Don't change the subject!!"

"Answer and I'll get him off of you."

"You all hate me don't you?"

"Answer please," a muffled sigh came from Ceres.

"Well...things being the way that they are, it's not going to be big... and...I wanted you to give me away...demo..."

"But nothing, you know I would."

"I know. But you're Eriol's best friend. The two of you have been friends since middle school. And he wanted you as his best man. I caved because I want Okashi as my Matron of Honor and you two would look so kawaii walking down the aisle together."

"So who's going to walk you down the aisle then?"

"Well...I have two people I'd like to ask."

"Yeah?"

"Well your father obviously. He did after all take the place of my father when he died, so it only seems right."

"Good luck finding him."

"Exactly my point. My fire reading abilities only go so far, since I'm only half Hibiki. I've been trying but I think that because I've been so worried about you that I haven't be able to concentrate on him. But since you seem to be over your depression I'll try again."

"Who was the other choice?"

"Do you promise not to shout and make a fuss?"

"Hai."

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Hai," Ceres inhaled deeply and slowly let it out.

"I wanted to ask Genma-sensei."

"Ranma's father?!"

"You promised not to shout."

"I can't believe you want _him_ to give you away!"

"He watched over me for three years, same as Uncle Aki-sama. He took me to _China_ to train."

"And allowed you to fall into a cursed spring."

"I told you that was Ranma and Eriol being stupid and I forgave them for it. Relax, I don't think he'll agree anyway. And he's my second choice. I'm hoping to find Uncle Aki-sama," she let out a deep sigh and was answered by an identical sigh from Kuduo, "Ryouga," she said quietly, "Look at your brother."

"Hm?" he raised himself to one elbow and looked over. Kuduo was half curled up on his cousin, "Do you want me to move him?"

"Iie. Let him sleep. He's had a hard couple of weeks. Besides I haven't been able to hold him like this since I was ten. I never realized I would miss it."

"Huh?"

"He used to have such nightmares, don't you remember?"

"Iie."

"Iie? I remember he used to have nightmares about my parents' deaths for a bout six or seven months after it happened. When they occurred it was always my bed he'd curl up on. Me, the girl who didn't want anyone touching her since that night, I was always the one he sought comfort from. I guess he didn't want you to think he was weak so he never told you."

"He wanted to be stoical like you."

"Don't forget yourself. He looked...looks up to you more than he does me."

"Only because you were _gone_ for three years."

"You were his aniki his entire life," she pointed out. Ryouga sighed and Ceres heard him as he moved to sit by her side.

"You're so argumentative. Let's just say that he wanted to be like both of us and did pretty well ok?" there was a pause, "I'm glad it's Eriol."

"It couldn't be anyone else."

"Really? You seemed interested when you first met, but then the whole thing with the spring and you hadn't forgiven him the next time I saw you...I figures it was all over at that point."

"So did I. So did he for that matter. However..."

"Yeah?"

"We realized that it was fate when we learned that we were each other's first."

"First what?" Ceres reached up to pull his ear closer to her mouth and whispered something that made his face go red and his nose bleed. Ceres barely shoved his face away in time, "That was more than I need to know Ceres!" he protested as he tried to stop the flow.

"You asked," was the clam reply. Ryouga laughed.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in another part of Nerima, in another room, in another restaurant, another pair of cousins where having a heart to heart.

"So why aren't you staying at Eriol-san's?"

"Eh. His mother's weird. She's _nice, _don't get me wrong, but very strange. I wonder how Eriol got off being so normal."

"What did she do?"

"She kept asking my why I dyed my pretty purple hair. I think she thought I was Ceres. Eriol and his father kept trying to tell her I wasn't but it apparently wasn't clicking."

"She's gonna be really confused when she sees you and Ceres at the same time."

"Seriously! But see, the other reason I'm here is that I wanted to as much time with my cousin as I can because in seven months you won't be here anymore, and I might not be able to see you much at all," she leaned against the wall, "Everything's so different now. I'm not sure I like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lots of things."

"Like what?"

"You having a baby is a big one. Ryouga's baby at that."

"Are you sure you're not angry?"

"Eh. You screwed up. It happens. It's a Saotome thing, but also a bit of a Hibiki bad luck thing was mixed in. But that's not the only change. I always knew you and Akane-san would get married someday but I always thought you'd have her father's blessing. He's going to kill you when he finds out."

"Not if he can't find us."

"True."

"And what about Ceres eh? I never thought that _she'd_ be the first married. And the way things were lookin' at first I thought she would've hated Eriol and me forever."

"Well, you did shove her into the Spring of Drowned Rabbit."

"Eh. She got us back in the end."

"Eriol told me...that she was going to ask Uncle Genma-sensei to walk her...give her away if she was unable to find her uncle," Ranma's reply was bitter.

"Why?"

"Well, he did raise her a bit while you were training. She spent as much time under Uncle Genma-sensei's rule as she did Ryouga's father. Do you think he'll do it?"

"Dunno. I think on the one hand he'll be honored but on the other..." she let the sentence hang.

"Do you think he will though?"

"I don't know Oka-chan. Though, he did seem to like Ceres more than me or Eriol."

"He's your father how can you say that?"

"It's true. I don't blame him. I think deep down I've always been a bit jealous of Ceres myself. She's very dedicated to Martial Arts. She used to get up before the sun just so she could get in the extra practice time while we were all sleepin'. Pop admired her for that. I mean here was this squirt of a girl, to polite to be normal, to thin to look healthy, and she could hold her own against all three of us. It was amazing. Her only downfall was her dislike of being touched. Once one of us managed to land a pat or a poke she lost confidence and we could knock her down. She _hated _that. She got better though at dodging and that's when me, Pop and Eriol were in trouble."

"Will Ceres hurt you for telling me all that?"

"Only if you tell her an even then not until Miyako's born. And don't tell her 'cause she'll remember," Okashi chuckled, "What?"

"I just thought of how you're going to look in your tux."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you know? Ryouga is Eriol's Best Man, you'll be next to Ryouga and Mousse will be next to you. On Ceres's side I'm the Maid of Honor, Akane is next to me and Shampoo next to her. Then because she doesn't know any young children, Kuduo and his girlfriend Emiko are going to be the Ring Bearer and Flower Girl," Ranma began laughing, "Apparently she's been planing this for a while now."

"How long?"

"Since Eriol asked. Sooo....about three months."

"It's gonna be a messed up wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"Weeeell.....Ceres's Hibiki relatives are gonna get lost, Eriol's relatives are probably like his mother more than anything. There's friggin 19 years olds as the Ring Bearer and Flower Girl. I'm gonna have to buy a maternity tux, a _maternity tux_, and to top it all off it'll probably rain," Okashi nailed her with her pillow.

"Don't say things like that!!"

"What're ya gonna do? Tell my _mom_?"

"Iie, I'm gonna tell Ceres!"

"Iie!! Gomen nasai! GOMEN NASAI!!" they both cracked up.

"What in the world are you to doing up here?" Ukyo asked as she stuck her head in.

"Uuchan she's killin' me!"

"Am not!!" 

"Are you?" Ukyo asked as she took a seat next to Okashi.

"I threatened him with Ceres's wrath."

"Did he deserve it?"

"IIE!" was Ranma's answer.

"He said bad things about Ceres's wedding."

"Ceres is having a wedding?" Okashi grinned and preceded to tell Ukyo everything.


	5. Chapter Five: I would be Honored

Suki Da

Chapter five: "I would be honored...."

******************************************************************************

Disclaimer: If you don't know what I don't own then I'm not telling you. Nyah.

******************************************************************************

"Up, up Hles si!!" Ceres rolled over and stuck her head under the pillow, "Why Hles si ignore Shampoo?"

"Because it is Hles si's day off and she intends to spend it sleeping."

"C'mon Ceres you said you wanted to go dress shopping today."

"Now _you're_ against me Okashi?"

"Hai!"

"How many of you are here to torture me?"

"Four," Ceres removed her head from the pillow, saw who else was there and sighed.

"Emiko what have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing Misuka-san."

"Well then why are you here to drag me out of bed?"

"So we can go shopping for our dresses."

"I hate you all. Seriously," Okashi and Shampoo hauled Ceres up by the arms and began pushing the protesting girl to the bath, "I don't wanna........"

"Don't be so whinny," Okashi said as they shoved her through the door of the bath. Ceres paused and turned around.

"Emiko-chan are you afraid of me?"

"Iie. You're not as bad as Kuduo says," Ceres narrowed her eyes, "Not that Kuduo says anything bad about you Ceres-sama!"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. So don't call me Ceres-sama. If you absolutely can't manage a Rei-chan then Ceres-san will do."

"Hai Misuka-san...I mean Rei-chan," Ceres smiled and ducked into the bathroom.

"You're lucky," Okashi told Emiko.

"I am?"

"Hles si not trust people. Shy Girl lucky Hles si like already," Emiko titled her head.

"Shy Girl?"

"Shampoo doesn't speak Japanese very well so she has nicknames for things and people."

"Ohhh...."

"Ceres!!" Okashi pounded on the door sevral minutes later, "You can't hide in there! If you don't come out I'm comming in to drag you out!!"

"Maybe she fell asleep? In the tub?" Emiko pointed out. Okashi groaned.

"Yeah I'll just bet. Escaped out the window is more like it," she flung open the door, as she did a tiny white rabbit streaked out and through Okashi's legs.

"DAMMIT CERES GET BACK HERE!!!" the rabbit ignored her however and kept running, "NOBODY LET THAT RABBIT ESCAPE!!!!!" heads turned to the girl running down the stairs at an alarming rate. The rabbit was too quick however and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ah! Hey Ceres," Mousse looked down at the panting rabbit, "What happened to you?" Usagi-Ceres gave a look that said _Don't ask._ Mousse put down his hand and Ceres hopped up.

"MOUSSE!! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!!" Okashi had caught up. Mousse gabbed Ceres's scruff, "Don't let go of her for one minute!" Okashi told him.

"Why?"

"She's going dress shopping whether she likes it or not!" Mousse held the scowling rabbit at eye level as Ryouga poked his head in.

"That's what this is about?" Ceres wriggled out of his grip and landed on the counter. She began gesturing to herself frantically.

"I think she's trying to tell us something," Ryouga said, coming all the way into the kitchen, "Charades Rei-chan?" Usagi-Ceres nodded. The group clustered around her.

"What's going on?" Kuduo wanted to know.

"Ceres is trying to tell us something," Emiko told him as he came to stand behind her.

"Ok, I'm really good at this!" Ryouga said, "First word..." Usagi-Ceres gestured to herself again.

"Me!" Kuduo said. Usagi-Ceres held up a sign with the green circle on it then, began tugging on one of her ears.

"Sounds like," Okashi said, "Sounds like...." Usagi-Ceres was punching and kicking the air, "Sounds like martial arts?" Usagi-Ceres held up a sign with a red x then pointed to Okashi before going back to her punching and kicking.

"Ranma," the group looked over at the calm voice that now spoke.

"How did you know that?" Ryouga demanded, Eriol shrugged.

"I've been around her a while."

"Ok, ok, sounds like Ranma?" another sign with a green circle. Usagi-Ceres began gesturing again.

"Third word," Usagi-Ceres mimed sleeping, "Third word is sleep!" Ryouga said triumphantly, Usagi-Ceres clapped her paws.

"Me...sounds like Ranma...sleep...."

"She wants to go back to sleep," Eriol said. Usagi-Ceres threw confetti in the air. Then took off, only to be caught again by Eriol who was well practiced in the Art of catching runaway rabbits, due to growing up with one, "Sorry Ceres. You _did_ say that you wanted to go dress shopping while us guys and Ranma went suit shopping," Ceres scowled but allowed herself to be brought back to the tub by Eriol. When they returned fifteen minutes later Ceres emerged first, with a look of great irritation on her face, then Eriol who looked extremely wet.

"What happened to you?" Ryouga demanded as Ceres stalked outside of the restaurant followed by Okashi, Akane, Shampoo and Emiko who paused briefly to look at KUduo for support. 

"She won't bite," he said.

"Honto ni?"

"Yeah. She's just nasty in the morning. She'll open up around lunch," Emiko grinned and hurried to catch up. 

"So what happened to you?" Ryouga repeated.

"She back flipped me into the tub when I put her in there," Ryouga began to snicker.

"Kuri's Bridal. This is it," Akane said looking up at the pristine building, "This place is well known for it's Westernized wedding apparel. That girl from school got her dress here, remember?"

"That dress was so beautiful," Okashi said.

"Nothing exceptionally girlie," Ceres told them firmly.

"Why not?"the hair bells twinkled loudly as Ceres shook her head fiercely.

"Iie."

"Ceres."

"Iie."

"Think of Eriol who has to look at it," Ceres looked at Emiko who grinned up at her. After spending a few hours with the irritable girl Emiko soon realized that Ceres's bark was far worse than her bite.

"Think of me who has to wear it," Ceres shot back.

"Hles si could wear Amazon wedding outfit."

"No way. I've seen them. I'd have better luck with the feminine dress."

"Hles si no like Amazon wedding outfit?"

"No she doesn't."

"Welcome!" Ceres shrank back from the overly cheerful bridal shop worker, "Are all _three_ of you getting married?"

"Iie,"Akane said, giving Ceres a hard shove in the direction of the worker, "Just this one."

"Just you?"

"Hai..." the worker grabbed her arm and began leading her to a large upraised portion of the floor.

"Just stand up there dearie and we'll get you measured and fitted," she bustled off.

"Yeah _dearie_," Okashi joked, Ceres glared at her, which only made them laugh more.

"Shut up," the woman was back, this time with three helpers, "I am a good person. A little vengeful maybe but look at my relatives. Anti-social? Well ok but not so much anymore. So why in Kami-sama's name am I being forced to go through this?"

"Because you're getting married," Emiko told her.

"Not funny!"

"Ok dearie, we're just going to take you measurements," the woman began bustling around Ceres with a measuring tape, calling out the numbers to one of her helpers who wrote it down.

"What about you four?" one of the remaining workers asked.

"Well the those two are Bridesmaids," Okashi pointed to Shampoo and Akane, "And she's the Flower Girl," she pointed to Emiko, "And I'm the Maid of Honor."

"Aren't you a bit old to be a Flower Girl?"

"I don't know anyone younger than her," Ceres replied from her pedestal. The workers had finished measuring and were now fitting a dress on her.

"Shouldn't she be in a dressing room?" Akane asked, Ceres shrugged.

"Everybody in the wedding party had seen me naked at one point or another except for Emiko. That's what happens when you are affected by the curse of Drowned Rabbit."

"You fell into one of the cursed Springs?" one of the bridal workers asked.

"Hai. Why?"

"My brother in law turns into a cow when splashed with cold water," the woman explained, "His wife thought a honeymoon to China would be exciting. What Spring did you fall into?"

"Rabbit. But I'm not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Ceres's reply was muffled by a mouthful of dress, "What was that?"

"Gomen, I said that my groom-to-be fell into the Spring of Drowned Raven, one of the Bridesmaid turns into a cat, one of ushers turns into a girl and the other a duck and the Best Man...er..." Ceres trailed off, momentarily forgetting that Akane didn't know that Ryouga turned into her pet pig. And honestly with all the hints that were dropped on a daily basis how could she _not_ know?"

"Don't worry Ceres-san. Ryouga told me a couple of nights ago," Akane turned her head over her shoulder from where she was being measured, "He figured I would find out sooner or later so he told me."

"Oh," _Well it would have been nice if someone had told me that!_, "Ok then. The Best Man turns into a pig."

"My, that's most of the wedding party."

"Oh yeah and the person who may be giving me a way turns into a panda. Almost forgot about Genma-sensei..."

"I take it back. That's pretty much _all_ of the wedding party," Ceres sighed, "There what do you think of this one?" Ceres turned to look in the mirror and sucked in a breath. She was _beautiful_. 

The dress was sleeveless and strapless, and came down well past her feet. The material had an iridescent sheen to it, but it was the huge bow in the back that drew Ceres's eye. The bow was so big that it almost looked like wings.

"You look like an angel," Emiko told her.

"Then why is it so perfect?" Okashi wanted to know.

"Shaddup," Ceres shot back, "I want this one."

"You do?" the worker asked, "This is a part of the Tenshi collection. It's a set."

"A set?"

"Mm-hm," she began ruffling through rows and rows of dresses, "It has matchy Bridesmaid, Maid of Honor, and Flower Girl dresses." _Matchy?_ Akane mouthed to Okashi who shrugged, "Would you girls like to try them on?"

"Might as well..." the other dresses were of a similar fashion only the bows weren't as large as the ones on Ceres's dress and had a light lavender hue to them.

"The Flower Girl dress is going to need help, " Ceres pointed out. It was true, while the other dresses appeared to only need minor adjustments, Akane's top needed to be tighter, Okashi's needed some hemming and the waist needed to be tucked in on Shampoo's, there was no way that 19 year old Emiko was going to fit into a dress made for a ten year old.

"What if...." Okashi trailed off looking at the racks and rack of dresses, "What if we took this prom dress...." she pulled out a dress that was similar to the ones they all wore, "And altered it?"

"What do you mean dear?" Okashi pushed dress and Emiko into a dressing room, " Try that on please," the dress she has selected, was a simple style for a prom dress but as a Flower Girls dress it would do just fine...with some minor alterations that was.

"All it really needs is the huge bow in the back," Okashi explained, "Do you think you could do it?"

" I should be able too...." the head dressmaker abandoned Ceres and went to Emiko, "I don't think it should be too hard. You'll have to come back for a lot of fittings."

"Can you get it done by April?" the dressmaker frowned.

"It will be tight. We'll be cutting it close. But, hai, I think I can do it."

"Don't worry about it Ceres," Okashi suggested, "If I were you I'd be more concerned about Ranma's maternity tux."

*****************************************************************************

"A what?" the tailor asked incredulously.

"You heard me," Eriol said pleasantly, "Maternity tux. One our ushers is pregnant," Ranma gave the confused tailor a half wave.

"I don't know if you can even _make_ one."

"What if you take a huge tux and fit it to her?" Ryouga suggested.

"You have to take into account that I'll bee a heckuva lot bigger in four months," Ranma replied, "Why not just give me a huge tux and hope for the best?"

"That won't work," Mousse said, "It'll look bad if it doesn't fit right."

"So then what do we do with him...her...whatever?" Kuduo asked.

"How about this," Eriol said, "We put padding on her, to simulate a Ranma who is full-term and fit the tux around that."

"That might work, what do we have for padding?"

"Duct tape?" Ryouga cuffed his younger brother, "What?"

"You dumbass."

"It could work."

"I am _not_ duct taping anything to my body."

"What about an empathy belly?" they all looked strangely at Eriol, "What? Look, it's this thing that is supposed to teach young teens what it's like to be pregnant so that they won't have unprotected sex. Ranma could wear it and it would be like she's full term. Dr. Tofu might have one."

"Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Ryouga asked.

"Because who goes out to buy a maternity tux?"

"Don't start you two," Eriol warned when Ryouga opened his mouth to reply, "Here's what we can do. Mousse will please run down to the doctor's and see what he can find while the rest of us get tuxified."

"Tuxified."

"Just go."

"But Eriol. _Tuxified_?" Eriol pointed to the door and Mousse walked out muttering, "Tuxified....?"

"What color are the dresses?" the tailor asked as he began to take Kuduo's measurements.

"We're not sure," Eriol admitted, "Hopefully a variation of purple."

"To match Ceres's overall color scheme," Ranma put in.

"I remember when she was obsessed with pink."

"She was obsessed with pink?"

"Ask her about it sometime," Kuduo replied.

"Should I call Okashi about it?" Eriol nodded and Ranma took out her cell phone, hit a few buttons and held it to her ear, "Moshi moshi Oka-chan! ......Ugh don't ask....Well Mousse has to get an empathy belly....why are you laughin'? Aww c'mon stop laughin'!! No I did _not_ call to tell you that. I need to know the color of your dresses.....we thought so....just makin' sure and all....hai I know you do. No I am _not_ getting pictures for Ceres, wait...is she laughing too?!? And Akane?! Arrgh!! I am not getting pictures!! Iie!!"

"Actually..." Ryouga mused, "Pictures would be funny...."

"IIE!!" Ranma shouted back, both to Ryouga and her phone, "NO PICTURES!!!!" Just then Mousse ran back in, panting slightly.

"He couldn't give me the empathy belly," he said after a moment, "But he promises that the alternative is just as good."

"What's the alternative?"

"Padding and duct tape," he replied pulling out the necessary items from one of his sleeves.

"Padding and duct tape?" Ranma sputtered slightly, "I am _not_ duct taping things to myself!!" laughter could be heard on the cell phone she still held, "It's not funny!"

"Think of it this way," Eriol reasoned, "If the tux looks bad because it doesn't fit right Ceres will kill you."

"Slowly," Ryouga added.

"Duct tape me Ryouga," Ranma said quickly, as everyone else cracked up.

*****************************************************************************

"Someone remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"Hibiki blood?" Okashi ventured.

"Because you can't give your self away?" was Akane's guess.

"It won't be so bad," Kasumi assured Ceres, "He misses you."

"Yeah I just _bet_," was the sarcastic reply. The four girls gave Ceres a gentle shove.

"Don't be a wuss," Nabiki told her, "Just do it," Ceres growled slightly before walking into the dojo.

"Genma-sensei? Are you in here still? Tendo-san said you where."

"Hai," came the grunt from somewhere, "Whaddya want girl?" Ceres said nothing and watched him preform a kata for a minute, before recognizing which one it was and joining in silently.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said after a few more minutes of silence, "Will you speak with me?"

"Goin' to beg me to take the boy back?"

"Have you ever known me to beg Genma-sensei?"

"Suppose not." A minute more of silence as Ceres pieced together what she wanted to say, "I heard Ugami's kid finally popped the question."

"Oh you heard. Hai. He did."

"About damn time," Genma went on, "We were telling him to move his ass."

"You knew?"

"Of course," was the half grunted, half scoffed reply, "I'm not _that_ blind," Ceres grinned.

"Guess you would have to be pretty stupid not to notice how he felt...Anyway, that's sort of what I came to talk to you about. I need a favor of you. See...I don't know where my uncle is. And I don't know if I can find him in the limited amount of time I have before the wedding."

"Ok...."

"And well since I have no father I need someone to give me away...." Genma stopped what he was doing to face her.

"And you want _me_ to do it?" Ceres stopped her movements as well.

"Hai."

"What for?" Ceres sighed.

"This is going to turn into one of those 'moments' isn't it? Very well. You're my sensei. You've sort of watched over me for three years. Same as my aunt and uncle. And you sorta kinda looked out for me while I was here. Don't get me wrong, there are time where you make me question your sanity. Especially where Ranma-chan's involved. Hell, I'm shocked that he's not in therapy by now. But as for me, you've always treated me decently. Little weird, little gruff, little unorthodox but not bad, and I would be honored if you were to give me away at my wedding," Genma was silent for a moment.

"I would be honored."

******************************************************************************

GAH!! What a long ass chapter!!! Seven pages. SEVEN!!! Ah well. 


End file.
